Staffel 22
Die zweiundwanzigste Staffel der TV-Serie läuft unter dem Namen Große Welt! Große Abenteuer! (Big World! Big Adventures!), erschien zum ersten Mal am dritten September 2018 in England und veränderte das komplette Konzept des Franchises. Deutsche Premiere war am neunzehnten November 2018. Produktion Staffel 22 leitet den größten „Neustart" der Serie seit dem Übergang zum vollen animierten in Staffel 13 ein. Die Episoden sind elf Minuten lang, aber die Geschichten selber gehen nur sieben Minuten, während die restlichen vier Minuten mit Karaoke-Liedern zum mitsingen gefüllt sind oder damit, dass Thomas mit den Zuschauern redet und ihnen Lektionen beibringt. Außerdem werden Edward, Henry und Toby aus dem Dampfteam entfernt, um durch Nia und Rebecca ersetzt zu werden, während der Erzähler durch Thomas selber ersetzt wird, der dann mit dem Zuschauer spricht (Der englische Erzähler Mark Moraghan wird jedoch weiterhin an der Serie arbeiten). Staffel 22 spielt nach Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. Die Staffel besteht aus zwei Teilen: In der einen Hälfte wird Thomas die Welt bereisen und Indien, Australien und China besuchen und die zweite Häfte spielt auf Sodor. Die ganze Staffel wird im Herbst 2018 auf Netflix, Amazon und Hulu veröffentlicht. Episoden # Die Lok Nummer 1 (Number One Engine) # Für immer und ewig (Forever and Ever) # Rebeccas erster Tag (Confusion Without Delay) # Auf Trunky ist Verlass (Trusty Trunky) # Jeder ist etwas Besonderes (What Rebecca Does) # Thomas, der große Held (Thomas Goes to Bollywood) # Der Riesenpanda (Thomas in the Wild) # Der Palast der Affen (Thomas and the Monkey Palace) # Die Lok mit den vielen Farben (An Engine of Many Colours) # Thomas als Reiseleiter (Outback Thomas) # Altes und Neues (School of Duck) # Tiger in Gefahr (Tiger Trouble) # Alles nur Einbildung (Seeing is Believing) # Sich entschuldigen ist schwer (Apology Impossible) # Das Wasserrad (The Water Wheel) # Samson und das Feuerwerk (Samson and the Fireworks) # Waggon außer Kontrolle (Runaway Truck) # Tiere in Not (Thomas' Animal Ark) # Thomas und der Sturm (Cyclone Thomas) # Weihnachten bei den Kängurus (Kangaroo Christmas) # Auf Spurensuche (The Case of the Puzzling Parts) # Thomas und der Drache (Thomas and the Dragon) # Valentinstag (Rosie Is Red) # Such den Waggon (Hunt the Truck) # Banjo und das Buschfeuer (Banjo and the Bushfire) # Nia lernt schnell (Counting on Nia) Songs * Set Friendship in Motion (Mit verändertem Text) * Lokomotiven-Appell (Mit verändertem Text) * Die Reise geht jetzt los Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill und Ben * Der Fliegende Schotte * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Mief * Stanley * Belle * Porter * Samson * Ashima * Rajiv * Shane * Yong Bao * Merlin * Nia * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Phillip * Der chinesische Diesel * Shankar * Marion * Skarloey * Victor * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Judy und Jerome * Bradford * Hannah * Der männliche chinesische Pannankran * Trevor * Cranky * Kevin * Reg * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Die Witwe Hatt * Cyril, der Nebelexperte * Der Herzog und die Herzogin von Boxford * Zoowärter Jack * Die Lehrerin * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut * Der blonde Junge * Thomas' Lokführer * Samsons Lokführer * Stephen (Redet nicht) * Die graue Schlepptenderlok (Redet nicht) * Luke (Redet nicht) * Slip Coaches (Reden nicht) * Sir Robert Norramby (Redet nicht) * Oliver (Archivmaterial) * Connor (Archivmaterial) * Caitlin (Archivmaterial) * Timothy (Archivmaterial) * Hugo (Archivmaterial) * Millie (Archivmaterial) * Toad (Archivmaterial) * Max und Monty (Archivmaterial) * Der Vizeminister (Archivmaterial) * Die Fußballmannschaft von Barrow (Archivmaterial) * Charlie (Nebenrolle) * Scruff (Nebenrolle) * Der brasilianische Dieselrangierer (Nebenrolle) * Winston (Nebenrolle) * Skiff (Nebenrolle) * Peter Sam (Nebenrolle) * Duncan (Nebenrolle) * Jack (Nebenrolle) * Big Mickey (Nebenrolle) * Owen (Nebenrolle) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Bauer McColl (Nebenrolle) * Wilbert Awdry (Nebenrolle) * Die Baum-Experten (Nebenrolle) * Der Vogelbeobachter (Nebenrolle) * Ein Schulmädchen (Nebenrolle) * Der Ingerhaarige Junge (Nebenrolle) * Die Fußballmannschaft von Sodor United (Nebenrolle) * Eine Freundin der Witwe Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Alberts Frau (Nebenrolle) * Ferdinand (Auf einem Portrait) * Donald und Douglas (Nebenrollen im Archivmaterial) * Ryan (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * 'Arry und Bert (Nebenrollen im Archivmaterial) * Den (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Bert (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Rex (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Oliver (Bagger) (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Hiro (Im Musikvideo) * Gator (Im Musikvideo) * Frieda (Im Musikvideo) * Gina (Im Musikvideo) * Die brasilianische Tenderlok (Im Musikvideo) * Beau (Im Musikvideo) * Der Diesel aus Arizoina (Im Musikvideo) * Stafford (Im Musikvideo) * Etienne (Im Musikvideo) * Ace (Im Musikvideo) * Der amerikanische Kran (Im Musikvideo) * Diesel 10 (Nur Zwickie) * Terence (Nur seine Raupen) * Butch (Nur seine Räder) * Kwaku (Indirekt erwähnt) * Der weibliche chinesische Pannenkran (Erwähnt) * Lord Callan (Erwähnt) * Daisys Hersteller (In der englischen Version erwähnt) Neue Charaktere * Rebecca * Hong-Mei * Noor Jehan * Tamika * Dexter * An An und Yin-Long * Aubrey und Aiden * Lei * Isla * Charubala * Der indische Schauspieler * Der indische Regisseur * Die Tigerjäger * Madeleine * Madeleines Eltern * Ranger Jill * Der indische Unfallzug * Die violette Tenderlok (Nebenrolle) * Die violette Schlepptenderlok (Nebenrolle) * Der chinesische Dieselrangierer (Nebenrolle) Stimmen Deutschland * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward * Michael Bideller als Henry * Tetje Mierendorf als Gordon * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy * Volker Hanisch als Toby * Oliver Warsitz als Duck und Sidney * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Franziska Trunte als Nia * Manuela Bäcker als Rebecca * Sascha Draeger als Bill und Ben * Andreas Birnbaum als der Fliegende Schotte * Till Huster als Spencer * Martin Lohmann als Harvey und Merlin * Natascha Pavia als Rosie * Kailas Mahadevan als Mief, Victor und ein Angler (Thomas und der Sturm) * Benjamin Morik als Stanley, Islas Funker und die Bahnhofsdurchsage (Nia lernt schnell) * Angela Quast als Belle * Oliver Hörner als Porter * Jürgen Uter als Samson und Rocky * Dagmar Dreke als Marion * Franziska Lessing als Ashima * Mark Bremer als Rajiv * Jörn Linnenbröker als Yong Bao * Anna Kumosiak als Hong-Mei * Holger Umbreit als Shane * Christina Hegeler als Tamika * Martin May als Diesel * Nadine Schreier als Daisy * Walter Wigand als Salty und Cranky * Christian Rudolf als Dart * Tobias Diakow als Paxton * Tim Kreuer als Phillip * Erik Schäffler als Shankar * Ines Niestenhöfer als Noor Jehan, Carly (Tiere in Not) und eine Touristin (Thomas als Reiseleiter) * Jens Wendland als Skarloey * Julia Holmes als Annie * Marion von Stengel als Clarabel * Marion Schmitz als Henrietta * Angelika Sieveking als Judy, eine Touristin (Thomas als Reiseleiter), Madeleines Mutter und ein paar chinesische Frauen * Nils Rieke als Jerome und ein paar chinesische Männer * Peter Bieringer als Bradford * Jennifer Hollack als als Hannah, eine Touristin (Thomas als Reiseleiter) und ein paar chinesische Frauen * Achim Schülke als Dexter * Franciska Friede als An An * Oliver Hermann als Yin-Long * Stefan Weißenburger als Lei * Muriel Bielenberg als Aubrey * Flemming Stein als Aiden * Robert Knorr als Trevor * Robert Kotulla als Kevin * Birgit von Rönn als Carly (Alles nur Einbildung) eine Frau (Valentinstag) und eine Touristin (Thomas als Reiseleiter) * Achim Buch als Reg * Uta Dänekampf als Isla * Eberhard Haar als Sir Topham Hatt * Margrit Straßburger als die Witwe Hatt und Lady Hatt * Gerhart Hinze als Cyril und der Regisseur (Der Riesenpanda) * Bernd Stephan als der Herzog von Boxford * Joey Cordevin als die Herzogin von Boxford * Anne Hoth als Charubala * Caroline Kiesewetter als Rangerin Jill * Tilmann Maudaus als der indische Regisseur * Patrick Stamme als der indische Schauspieler * Peter Weis als einige Fahrgäste * Hendrik Müller als die Trailer-Stimme (Thomas, der große Held), einige Arbeiter (Valentinstag) und ein Gleisarbeiter (Sich entschuldugen ist schwer) * David Berton als Zoowärter Jack, der Bahnhofsvorsteher von Knapford, einige Arbeiter (Valentinstag) und ein Rangierer (Sich entschuldigen ist schwer) * Stefan Brentle als einige Arbeiter (Valentinstag und Tiere in Not) und Thomas' Lokführer (Weihnachten bei den Kängurus) * Marcus Just als einige Arbeiter (Valentinstag), einige Touristen (Thomas als Reiseleiter und Tiger in Gefahr), Madeleines Vater und ein Gleisarbeiter (Sich entschuldugen ist schwer) * Carsten Krabbe als der Riesenpanda und der Kokusnuss-Verkäufer * Joachim Kretzer und Björn Ahrens als die Tigerjäger * Henry Schneider als einige Kinder * Luna-Faye Wegener als einige Kinder, darunter Madeleine England und Australien * John Hasler als Thomas * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harvey, Mief, Salty, Skarloey, Sir Topham Hatt und die Witwe Hatt * Rob Rackstraw als James, Toby, Bradford und der dicke Tigerjäger * Nigel Pilkington als Percy und Trevor * Steven Kynman als Duck, Porter, Dart und Paxton * Rasmus Hardiker als Bill, Phillip und der wütende Mann * Matt Wilkinson als Ben, Spencer, Stanley, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin und der Herzog von Boxford * Rufus Jones als der Fliegende Schitte * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Lady Hatt, die Herzogin von Boxford, Madeleine und Madeleines Mutter * Nicola Stapleton als Rosie * Olivia Colman als Marion * Robert Wilfort als Samson * Tina Desai als Ashima * Nikhil Parmar als Rajiv und der indische Regisseur * Shane Jacobson als Shane * Dan Li als Yong Bao * Hugh Bonneville als Merlin * Yvonne Grundy als Nia * Kerry Shale als Diesel, Cyril und Zoowärter Jack * Tracy-Ann Oberman als Daisy * Bob Golding als Sidney * David Bedella als Victor * Maggie Ollerenshaw als Henrietta * Tim Whitnall als Jerome und Reg * Lucy Montgomery als Hannah und Carly * Rachael Miller als Rebecca, Isla, die Lehrerin und ein paar australische Fahrgäste * Chipo Chung als Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung als An An und einige chinesische Frauen * Windson Liong als Yin-Long, Lei, der männliche chinesische Pannenkran, der chinesische Schaffner und weitere chinesische Männer * Su-Lin Looi als die chinesische Diesellok * Sheena Bhattessa als Noor Jehan und Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar als Shankar und der indische Schauspieler * Rose Robinson als Tamika * Mark Moraghan als Dexter * Genevieve McCarthy als Aubrey * Tim Bain als Aiden und Madeleines Vater * Ian McCue als der dünne Tigerjäger * Tariro Mavondo als Ranger Jill * Jass Patel als der Kokosnussverkäufer Amerika * Joseph May als Thomas * William Hope als Edward, Toby, Mief, Rocky und der Herzog von Boxford * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Kevin, Cyril und Zoowärter Jack * Rob Rackstraw als James, Bradford und der dicke Tigerjäger * Christopher Ragland als Percy and Trevor * Steven Kynman als Duck, Dart und Paxton * Rasmus Hardiker als Bill, Phillip und der wütende Mann * Matt Wilkinson als Ben * Rufus Jones als der Fliegende Schotte * Keith Wickham als Harvey, Salty, Skarloey, Sir Topham Hatt und die Witwe Hatt * Jules de Jongh als Emily, Lady Hatt und die Herzogin von Boxford * Glenn Wrage als Spencer und Cranky * Nicola Stapleton als Rosie * Teresa Gallagher als Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Madeleine und Madeleines Mutter * David Menkin als Porter * Olivia Colman als Marion * Robert Wilfort als Samson * Tina Desai als Ashima * Nikhil Parmar als Rajiv und der indische Regisseur * Shane Jacobson als Shane * Dan Li als Yong Bao * Hugh Bonneville als Merlin * Yvonne Grundy als Nia * Tracy-Ann Oberman als Daisy * Bob Golding als Sidney * David Bedella als Victor * Maggie Ollerenshaw als Henrietta * Tim Whitnall als Jerome und Reg * Lucy Montgomery als Hannah und Carly * Rachael Miller als Rebecca, Isla, die Lehrerin und einige australische Fahrgäste * Chipo Chung als Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung als An An und einige chinesische Frauen * Windson Liong als Yin-Long, Lei, der männliche chinesische Pannenkran, der chinesische Schaffner und weitere chinesische Männer * Su-Lin Looi als die chinesische Diesellok * Sheena Bhattessa als Noor Jehan und Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar als Shankar und der indische Schauspieler * Rose Robinson als Tamika * Mark Moraghan als Dexter * Genevieve McCarthy als Aubrey * Tim Bain als Aiden und Madeleines Vater * Ian McCue als der dünne Tigerjäger * Tariro Mavondo als Ranger Jill * Jass Patel als der Kokosnussverkäufer Trivia * Diese Staffel ist das erste Mal von vielem: ** Die erste Staffel ohne einen Erzähler in der dritten Person. ** Die erste Staffel mit dem neuen Dampfteam. ** Der erste Auftritt von Cyril, dem Nebelexperten, seit der zwölften Staffel. ** Die erste Staffel seit Staffel 19 mit Episoden von Becky Overton. ** Die erste Staffel, die vor ihrer englischen Erstausstrahlung in Italien gezeigt wurde. ** Die erste Staffel seit Staffel 19, in der Thomas in jeder Episode der Staffel spricht. ** Die erste Staffel seit Staffel 17, in der mehr als sechs Episoden auf deutsch übersetzt wurden. ** Die erste Staffel seit Staffel 16 mit Gerhart Hinze als Teil der deutschen Stimmenbesetzung. * Diese Staffel hat 13 Episoden, die sich auf Sodor abspielen, fünf in China, vier in Indien und vier in Australien. * Franziska Lessing, Jörn Linnenbröker, Anna Kumosiak, Ines Niestenhöfer, Peter Bieringer, Franciska Friede, Oliver Hermann, Stefan Weißenburger, Anne Hoth, Tilmann Maudaus, Hendrik Müller, Luna-Faye Wegener, Henry Schneider, David Berton, Stefan Brentle, Birgit von Rönn, Holger Umbreit, Muriel Bielenberg, Angelika Sieveking, Jennifer Hollack, Uta Dänekamp, Björn Ahrens, Caroline Kiesewetter und Christina Hegeler wurden Teil der deutschen Stimmenbesetzung. * Nach den Sodor-Episoden spielt der neue Lokomotiven-Appell, während die Episoden, die sich in anderen Ländern abspielen, von Die Reise geht jetzt los gefolgt werden. Galerie Datei:BigWorldBigAdventuresIntroTitle.png|Englische Titelkarte Datei:BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo.png Datei:BigWorldBigAdventuresPoster.png Datei:BigWorld!BigAdventures!Promo2.jpg Datei:NiaAfricaPromo.jpg Datei:BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo3.jpg Datei:TidmouthShedsBigWorldBigAdventurePromo.jpg Datei:RebeccaPromo2.jpg Datei:NiaandRebeccaPromo.jpg Datei:NiaandRebeccaPromo2.jpg Quellen * 1 * en:Series 22 * 3 * 4 * 5 en:Series 22 es:Temporada 22 hu:22. évad ja:第22シーズン pl:Seria 22 ru:Сезон 22 zh:第22季 Kategorie:TV-Serie